LA Blood Stains
by White Grenade
Summary: Ivy Todd was a field agent for Equity Medical. But she wasn't exactly a doctor though... Instead this company was tasked with keeping the Underworld in check. Mainly Vampires My Chemical Romance story featuring Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Ray Toro, and Frank Iero
1. Chapter 1

In a dusty oversized room there sat a young woman on a flimsy chair. She heaved a sigh as she reajusted her glasses and glanced down at the heavy book she was assigned to read when she wasn't currently given a main task.

"Miss Todd?"

"Yes?" Startled the girl said turning from her task. She saw that it was merely her assistant come to give her a new job.

"Here's the files miss." And with that the mousy haired woman left.

"Well then," Miss Todd said, slightly offended that she left so quickly, but opened the file nonetheless.

**TARGET****(****S****):**

NAME: Gerard Way

HEIGHT: 5'9"

HAIR COLOR: Black

SPECIES: Vampire

RECOGNIZABLE TATTOOS/PIERCINGS: N/A

OFFENCES: Has threatened to expose himself many times. Never acted upon said threats. Has come very close. Recieved many warnings to be put down. Never appears phased by threats.

LAST KNOWN WHERABOUTS: Appears to own/rent a single bedroom apartment in LOS ANGELES, seen often at different night clubs.

**OBJECTIVE****(****S****):**

RESTRAIN TARGET AND BRING TO HEADQUARTERS

After reading the single paper inside, the girl was surprised, never had she actually been to the headquarters before. She worked for a company that was only known to the public as Equity Medical. Most didn't know however, that what the company was really used for was to keep the Underworld in check. There were many different offices like her own located throughout the world. Her was just one of many hidden in Los Angeles, while the main headquarters was located in London.

She was going to have to be creative if she wanted this Gerard guy to get all the way to London.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy Todd POV

I stepped out of my office on a crowded street. Well I did expect it to be crowded as it was 8' oclock. Also known as rush hour. But that also meant that whoever this Gerard was would be heading to a certain nightclub. And luckily I had the perfect idea for which one he wuld choose, even though the folder gave no clues whatsoever.

I thought this all as I walked down the sidwalk with hands in the pockets of my black hoodie. I was dressed a little sluttier than usual in a red tank top and black shirt with fishnets and black boots, but it was nessasery to get into the club.

I looked up from the sidewalk to realize that I was so lost in my thoughts about my mission that I managed to get lost, and in a city like L.A. I was probably about to be raped or mugged. That is, I would have been if I was a normal girl on the streets. Fortunately for me I wasn't normal, I was an agent of Equity, so I could handle myslef. Or at least I hoped I could.

Darkness was quickly approaching. The sky was changing from a nice orange color to purple to gray. I was completely lost by this point and when I tried to pat down the pockets of my skirt, I realized that I left my phone back at the office, so now I can't even look up where the hell I was. Well I'm royally fucked.

I decided to walk into a dirty alley, because you know, maybe if a guy tries to rape me I can knock him out and take his phone. Yeah that'll work.

Okay, maybe this wasn't actually a great idea... From the corner of my vision I thought I saw a dark figure. I turned around quickly to see the front of the alley, still empty. I stared at the entrance, sure that there was something there just a moment ago.

There was a cold steady breathing on the back of my neck. Actually terrified now, I stayed frozen in place, not daring to turn around.

"Now, what's a young woman like you doing in an alley like this?" The voice I could tell was a man's, it was smooth and dark. I could feel his hand rest on my hip. I was almost starting to shake at this point.

Unfortunately for the guy, I was a very good actress. Letting my body go into auto-pilot, the guy was down in seconds. I loved doing that. My body was so accustomed to fighting, that I could just let my normal instincts take over. Nine times out of ten, it worked.

After whoever my attacker was dropped on the ground, I glanced at him. He was unconscience, and had black hair that was long enough to be a girl's. It was then that I made the connection between him and his discrition, and realized I was done searching.

On the ground was the vampire, Gerard Way.


End file.
